


Rescuing Each Other

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue leads to unexpected results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing Each Other

Title: Rescuing Each Other  
Rating  
pairing C/A  
Summary: A rescue leads to unexpected results  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Angel  
Feedback: Always

Mark Williams grinned as one Cordelia Chase walked past him. He had recently moved to Sunnydale and had become the new football hero. Everyone wanted to be his friend, every girl wanted to go out with him, but for him, it was only going to be the best and that would be the May Queen, she had looks, status and money what else did a guy look for. He pulled at his t-shirt, as it stuck to his body. The heat wave was just tiring people out but he liked it. Mark moved his gaze from his prey for just a moment and looked at all the other scantily clad females, there were definite perks to this kind of weather.

His eyes fell back onto the brunette once again she was hot and he wanted a piece of her. He wanted to win her over and when she was putty in his hands she would give him anything he wanted.

Cordelia stood in the shade with her friends Aura and Harmony, she hated this weather it made her shiny and that was just Eww.

"Oh my god he's staring." Harmony giggled.

Aura turned around to see whom the blonde was looking at, it was Mark, and a smile appeared on her face until she noticed where his gaze was.

"He's looking at Cordelia." She muttered trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, even after she dated that loser Xander there was still something that attracted guys to her, even though her status was not as high as it once was but it seemed like she was trying to get that back.

Cordy glanced at her friend wondering what the tone in her voice was about. She was not really listening to the conversation; she seemed to stop listening as soon as either of them started to talk. "Of course he's looking at me." She replied haughtily and then paused for a moment. "Who's staring at me?"

Harmony grinned at her. "Mark Williams."

Cordy had to stop the obvious shudder he just kept looking at her and undressing her with his eyes he totally creeped her out but she couldn't say anything because he was so popular. "He is?" Cordy could not put any excitement into her voice and she noticed her two friends staring at her as if she had grown another head. "The heat wave." She said as an explanation.

Mark smiled as he watched her two friends watch him, but a frown appeared briefly why hadn't she turned around they must have told her he was watching. He pasted the smile back on and sauntered over.

"Hey girls." He said with a wink.

Aura and Harmony giggled and blushed. Cordelia turned and looked at him, any emotion was hidden from view.

"Hi Mark." They replied together.

"So Cordelia I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday." He said silkily.

Cordelia could feel her skin ready to jump of her body and run away screaming, she opened her mouth to refuse him when Harmony piped up.

"Of course she would, just let her know the time and place." The ditzy blonde said.

Cordelia froze, he smiled winked and walked off she then turned and glared at Harmony. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Look it will raise you status you will be near the top of the food chain again." Aura answered. As much as she hated to admit it they did not rule without Cordelia she had the sharp tongue, the answer for everything and of course that timeless look and managed to carry off any style she wanted, so for her and Harmony to be rulers they had to get their friend back to the top and that meant dating Mark Williams. Aura didn't understand what her problem was he was the football hero and good looking.

"Fine I'll go." She mumbled and stormed off her two friends chasing after her, trying to keep up in their heels. Cordy rushed off mumbling to herself why the hell did she say yes? He was a creep but even though she always felt alone when she was popular she knew her place and recently the cheerleader had felt so lost and alone she just had to find herself again but hanging around with the cordettes Cordy had already realised that she had changed, she felt so lost now all she wanted was for things to be how they use to when everything made sense.

Aura and Harmony stared at her back as they continued to walk after her, sneaking glances at each other and wondering what the hell was wrong with her she had been different ever since she hooked up with Buffy and those losers but when she dated Xander Harris, both girls shuddered in horror at just the thought of that, that is when the bitch of Sunnydale went down hill but now she was back, they hoped.

Angel awoke he look towards the window where the big, dark, heavy curtains were, hiding the sun, sometimes Angel just wanted to fling them open and stare at the sun just for a second before it ended his existence, there were times that he thought that it would be the perfect way to end his life. But that was not going to be today, he sighed and climbed out of bed, dressed only in boxers, he showered, changed and went down to the kitchen for something to drink, once it was warm enough he went into the sitting room, picked up the book he was currently reading and went and sat in his arm chair, he opened the book and let the story transport him to another life, one that wasn't his.

Cordelia sat on a large blanket in some woods, she fanned herself with her hand trying to cool down and was trying to avoid looking at her date in the eyes, she didn't want to give him any indications that she was interested in getting up close and personal with him. Dark had fallen and she had started to look around wearily, she was not sure how to break it to Mark without sounding insane that the one thing you did not do in Sunnydale was sit around alone in the woods, unless you wanted to monster munchies or a vamps liquid lunch. Her gaze landed on the dark imposing mansion, Angel's home, she wondered briefly how the brooding vampire was, the last she heard was that the Buffy/Angel tragic romance was off, again.

Mark watched Cordelia things were not going as planned, she was supposed to be all over him, they were supposed to be getting physical now but no every time he moved towards her, she moved away. They had done this dance around the whole of the blanket until they were back where they started and he was sick and tired of it. With all the things that he had heard about the cheerleader he thought that she would have been easy and then when she dated what's-his-name, she should have been ecstatic that he had asked her and things just got weirder Cordelia was now looking around as if there were monsters in the woods. Mark had finally had enough and he wanted to know what was up with the ice queen act?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded Mark wanted some action and if this cheerleader was not going to put out the he would have to find someone who would, maybe one of her friends. "Why are you acting so frigid?" he added with a smirk.

Cordelia turned to him, her eyes cold. "What are you talking about?" She asked coolly, hoping that she had misheard him.

Mark was about to answer when Cordelia shushed him, he opened his mouth to tell her what she could go and do, but then he saw her face, her eyes were wide with fear and then she was up on her feet staring deeply into the woods but you could see by her stance that she was ready to run the instance she needed to. He went to stand by her and peered into the darkness, he couldn't see anything when something suddenly came out of the darkness and tackled her to the ground. Cordelia screamed as loudly as she could and Mark did the only thing that he could do, he ran as fast as his legs could take him never looking back at the date he left behind being attacked.

Angel was still relaxing and involved of the lives of the characters he was reading about, he glances up at the window and knew that it would be time to head out soon. He would head to the library and see if he was needed. The vampire was not looking forward to seeing Buffy sometimes he wished he had never met her. Was being in love with her worth all this pain? Sometimes it really sucked to have a soul. Sighing he glanced back down at the book when he heard a blood curdling scream. The book fell to the ground immediately forgotten and Angel was on his feet and out of the mansion in a blink of an eye and rushing towards where the noise had come from.

Cordelia kicked, screamed, hit and bit her attacker she did whatever she could to keep him away from her neck. The vampire finally managed to get a grip using one hand to hold the side of her head and the other hand on her shoulder. He pulled her head back leaving her neck bared, naked, her skin gleaming in the moonlight. The vampire's mouth came closer and closer tears fell from the brunette's eyes as she closed them waiting for the end. It finally was going to happen her mind screamed. She was going to die, killed by a vampire, ewwww, but then it was the main cause of death in Sunnyhell. But if she was brought back as a vampire the first person she was going to visit would be Mark Williams, that coward and he would have a slow and painful death for leaving her like this. Suddenly she was thrown back and she hit a tree hard, banging her head and finally everything turned black as she was knocked into unconsciousness.

Angel arrived in the woods and saw a woman being held down by a vampire he rushed across and pulled the vampire of her, but he still had hold of her and she was flung across the clearing. Angel glared at the vampire he was not impressed with what he saw and went into game face, the fight was quick but brutal Angel managed to get the upper hand and stake the other vampire. He watched as his opponent disappeared in a puff of smoke and watched as he settled on the ground. Angel spun around and rushed to the girl, he pushed back the long wavy hair and stared down in shock as he looked into the face of Cordelia Chase, he frowned. What was she doing here? He mentally asked himself, she should have known better. Angel listened and heard a strong heartbeat, he sighed in relief. He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her up to the mansion.

Cordy moaned and she slowly raised her hand and touched her aching head.

"Owwww." She mumbled trying to remember what had happened and slowly the memories of the evening came back to her. "That son of a bitch." Cordy opened her eyed and searched the room, trying to see into each dark recess of the room. Her eyes creased in confusion the last thing she remembered she was saying hello to a tree in the woods.

"Are you ok?" Said a familiar masculine voice.

Cordy jumped. "Geez Angel don't do that. I think I've had enough scares for one night." She shuddered at the memories and then looked up at Angel and smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

Angel nodded at her but there was something he had to ask. "Why were you out there Cordelia you of all people should have known better."

Cordy scrunched up her nose at him. "I know I just…" She stopped knowing what she was going to say sounded stupid.

Angel watched the conflicting emotions that chased each other across her face. He wandered what was going on in that head of hers. "What?" He asked.

"Well this is going to sound stupid." She mumbled knowing that he would still hear her, her cheeks were going red with embarrassment.

Angel couldn't help but smile, she always said what was on her mind. His smile became a grin when she glared at him her hazel eyes flashing.

"Just tell me." He prodded.

"Well after hanging out with those losers." Angel looked at her questiongly. "The Scoobies, you know Buffy and those other freaks. Don't look at me like that Angel it's true. Then to add insult to injury I dated Xander, what the hell was I thinking my reign as Queen C was well and truly over. But I don't give up without a fight."

"What does this have to do with you being out in the woods at night alone." The vampire asked.

"Well Mr Impatience, Mark Williams, football captain he asked me out and I really didn't want to but."

"Wait there was someone else out there." Angel demanded as he interrupted her.

"Oh no there isn't he ran away as soon as Mr So In Need of a Facial attacked me." She told him angrily.

"He left you alone?" The vampire asked shocked.

"Oh yeah Mr Grabby Hands did. Aura and Harmony said yes for me. I just thought that if I tried to go back I would be happy again, be whole after the Xander and Willow thing." Cordelia stood and walked towards the window and stared into the darkness, feeling so small and alone. "Stupid huh."

Angel was beside her in an instant. "No it's stupid we all want to go back to a time when we were happy."

"Are you happy Angel? Not blissfully of course, but just happy." She asked him but her eyes reamed on the night outside.

Angel couldn't help it, he laughed it was a bitter laugh. "Happy me, I don't think so."

"What's wrong? Maybe talking will help?" Angel had saved her so maybe she could repay him by listening.

"No I…" He shook his head.

"Buffy huh?" Cordy said knowing what the brooding vampire's problem was.

Angel's head whipped around to her, she looked and smiled. Cordy went back to the bed and sat down watching and waiting.

The dark haired vampire sighed and started to pace.

"I'm tired, I'm tired of it all. It's so much pain when we're together. She treats me like her personnel property, when we are around her friends she doesn't include me."

"I never thought you noticed." Cordy answered. "I was always amazed that you'd lived so long and you know, you're good with all the fighty stuff and yet she walked over you."

Angel looked at Cordelia he really looked at her. She was bluntly honest and had no tact what so ever. The cheerleader was beautiful, timelessly so, she had an inner light that shined so brightly.

"When I first started to date Buffy she was the first woman I had ever fallen in love with. Buffy was the one who touched me inside and I was so afraid of losing that I did everything she wanted me to do. I let her treat me the way she did."

"So what changed?" Cordy asked curious about the mysterious vampire.

"She sent me to hell." He stated flatly.

Cordy opened her mouth to say that Buffy did have a good reason for sending him there.

"I know Cordelia, I don't blame her for sending me she did what she had to, that wasn't what I meant." Angel said.

"Why did you mean then?" The brunette asked.

"After being in hell for 100 years, the horror, the torture, the torment. I know it was only 4 months for her but I just can't keep playing these games I am to old. Is love really like this? Buffy once said that it made her want to die." Buffy didn't understand it that was the way it was supposed to be, but he never thought it was.

"Buffy's read too much Romeo and Juliet. Loving someone should make you want to live, to look forward to each day and night that you spend with that person wanting to be with them forever. It should be about respect and trust. That is why it would never have worked between me and Xander apart from the him and Willow thing. I was always third in his priorites his mind was always on Buffy and Willow." Cordy told him thoughtfully.

"Have you spoken to Xander since you know?" Angel asked her wondering if she was all right.

"Yeah he begged me to forgive him." She told him softly, sadness evident in her voice. "I've gotten over it but I will never get back with him. As I said I was always third place and I'm not settling for that I deserve better, anyone deserves better."

Angel moved so he was sitting next to her.

"Buffy and I are just hurting each other. It's really over this time and all I feel is relief but I am not sure she understands that. I now can hopefully move on with my life to whatever that maybe. How's your head?" Angel asked.

"Still attached." She said with a laugh.

"Well that is good news. You would look a little odd walking around without one." He laughed Angel was amazed how relaxed and comfortable he was with her. He felt like he could tell her anything.

Angel looked towards the window. "Damn." He muttered.

"What is it?" Cordy asked as she reached over and took his hand in hers.

Both pairs of eyes fell to the two hands and their entwined fingers. Angel forgot that she had asked him something, this felt, right.

"Angel what's wrong?" She repeated.

"Well I am still here to fight the forces of darkness." He said in a dramatic voice.

Cordelia laughed and Angel was mesmerised.

"Ok let's go and see the Scoobies." She said climbing off the bed, Angel moved with her so their hands did not have to separate.

"You'll come with me?" The vampire was hoping that she would say yes he wasn't ready for this night to end, not yet anyway.

"If you want me too." Cordy looked at him shyly she had no idea why but something was happening inside of her, it was new and it was focused on the man in front of her. "I know Buffy."

Angel pulled her into his arms and shut her up with a kiss. He released her hand and placed his arms around her waist holding her tightly and firmly against his body. Cordy's arms slid up his chest over his muscles and wrapped around his neck.

Her mouth opened up beneath his. They tasted and explored each other leisurely. Angel now knew what heaven felt like. Buffy was all innocence, even now. But Cordelia she tasted of innocence and temptation, she was a sexy combination of both.

They finally pulled away from each other both the faces showing the feelings they had brought up in each other. Angel's eyes raked over her face and roamed down her body, her heaving breasts, the flat stomach, the swell of her hips. Angel stepped back and followed her long shapely legs to the ground.

"Of course I want you to come." He answered wickedly.

"Let's go." Angel muttered wishing that they could just stay here, he didn't want to share her, not right at this moment. Something had started to happen between then he had no idea what it was and where it was leading but he wanted to find out. It had never been like this with Buffy. He looked into her eyes and he could see that she was feeling the same thing, her eyes showed her every emotion. The two of them continued to gaze at each other and Angel took hold of her hand and forced himself to move.

Buffy paced the library. Where the hell was Angel? He should have been here by now.

Willow watched her friend closely neither the slayer nor the vampire seemed to make a clean break. They either had to get together properly or end it completely all they were doing was hurting each other.

The library doors flung open. Buffy's head snapped around quickly but it was Xander who had the look of a kicked puppy.

"What's wrong Xander?" Buffy asked as she walked over to him and glancing over his shoulder to see it Angel was there, the school corridor was dark and empty.

"It's Cordelia." Xander said and Buffy mentally groaned.

"What happened to her?" The slayer asked with a sigh as she and Xander moved further into the library.

"I just bumped into Mark Williams and heard him talking. It seem that he had a date with her tonight and he told his mates what a good lay she was."

"I'm a what?" Said a very cold and a very angry voice.

Xander, Willow and Buffy turned and saw an angry cheerleader but what shocked them more was standing behind her was a very pissed of looking vampire, he was standing a little too close to her in Buffy's opinion.

"Where the hell is he?" Angel growled no on spoke about his Cordelia, he wasn't sure when she became his, but Cordy was now. He was amazed that these feelings had happened so quickly.

"Angel shut up I'm the one who's allowed to be pissed off." She told him, Angel just growled again. "Stop growling at me."

Buffy and the Scoobies stepped away from the angry vampire.

"Why are you upset Cordelia, it's not like you." She stopped when she realised that there were two very angry people looking at her. "What?" The blonde asked.

"You believe what he said." Cordy shook her head at the other girl. "Yes I had a picnic with him. I spent most of the time trying to avoid him and sitting as far away from him as I could but once I was attacked by the vampire he left me alone, he took off running as fast as his chicken legs could carry him. It was lucky that we were near the mansion and Angel saved me." Cordy smiled at the vampire, who returned it.

Buffy gasped she had never seen that on his face before, jealousy ate at her, it wasn't directed at her. She rushed to the vampire and she jumped into his arms.

Angel froze not sure what to do, his eyes screamed for Cordelia to help him.

"Gee desperate much Buffy." Cordy said adding as much disgust as she could into her tone as she walked into the library. It took everything she had not to turn around and go back and pull Buffy of her vampire by her dark roots.

Buffy let go and he immediately went to stand by Cordy, he felt safer there. Buffy was confused something was different.

"Angel we can be together." She said forcing a smile back on her face and wanting his attention back on her again.

"Buffy we split up." He told her gently.

"But we can get back together." She grabbed a mug from the table and handed it too him. He looked at her questiongly. "You drink that and it means no more curse. Giles find away around it." The slayers smile became wider.

"Buffy we had a lot of problems, not being able to sleep together was only one of them, a minor one at that." Angel tried to explain.

"But Angel." She whined Cordelia turned her back so only Angel could see her and rolled her eyes. The vampire forced himself not to laugh.

"It's over Buffy."

"But Angel I love you so much I could die." Tears in her eyes as she walked towards him.

Angel turned and looked at Cordelia in the eyes. "When you love someone it should make you want to live not die." The vampire took the mug and drank it down in a couple of gulps. His eyes never straying away from her hazel orbs.

Buffy's eyes widened at realisation struck, there was something going on with those two. "You whore." Buffy screamed. "You bitch." And she launched herself at the cheerleader.

Angel stood in front of Cordy and grabbed hold of Buffy and slammed her against the book stack. "Never lay a hand on her this has nothing to do with Cordelia. Take a good look inside yourself Buffy, we are making each other miserable. You are in love with the idea of being in love, this is not a film. That is not real love. You forget that I am a vampire, but it is a part of who I am a part that you have never accepted."

Tears rolled down Buffy's face pain and sadness written across of her face.

Angel grabbed Cordelia's hand and pulled her out of the library.

Xander and Willow rushed to their friends side and held her in a group hug.

"Angel." Cordy called out and he stopped.

"I did it, it's finally over." With that he grabbed the brunette and spun her around and the let her body slid down against his until her feet touched the floor both of the bodies reacted to the other.

"I am so happy for you."

"Cordelia?" He started to speak.

"Cordy." The brunette replied.

"What?" Angel asked confused he was trying to ask her something.

"Call me Cordy." She told him as if it were obvious.

"Ok Cordy would uhh you know would you like to ummm go out with me on a like you know date." Angel couldn't believe he was stuttering like an idiot.

She smiled at him, nervous and suddenly a little shy. "I would love to Angel."

They stood looking at each other not noticing the 3 pairs of eyes staring back at them one with curousity and the other two full of pain. But all of them could see that the two standing in the corridor, there was something happen and it was something that was going to last a lifetime.

"Hope it's better than my last date." Cordy said with a laugh.

Angel growled and let go of her hands.

"Never and I mean never mention it again." He said deadly quiet.

"Where are we going Angel." As he grabbed hold of her again and started to pull her down the corridor.

She really was going to have to work on his communication skills.

Mark Williams walked down the street whistling. After what he had told everyone his popularity had risen. He was at the top of the food chain.

Then the next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall by a monster staring back at him, its yellow eyes burning into his soul.

"What do you want?" Mark stuttered fear in every cell in his body.

"What I want you to do is a) stay away from Cordelia Chase b) tell everyone what really happened and if you don't I will know and then I will pay you another visit and we can." Angel paused dramatically. "Talk." Just make sure Angel bared his fangs and let him go. The football player paled and then ran as fast as he could.

Angel heard feminine laughter and he turned and watched Cordy walking towards him.

"Hello salty goodness." She said repeating the words she had first said when she had seen him in the bronze. His face was still in game face and she reached up and kissed him wanting Angel to know that she wanted all of him.

"You are amazing Cordelia Chase." He whispered.

"Of course I am. So tell me about you?" Cordy asked him.

"You want my whole life story, birth, death and beyond." Angel asked her.

"Yep all of it I want to know what made you, well you."

"It'll take a while." The vampire said.

"I have time. You rescued me from everything." Her eyes glistened with tears.

"And you rescued me right back."

And the vampire and the cheerleader walked down the road hand in hand, the start of a beautiful friendship and more.

THE END


End file.
